TMNT Loops
by RaphaelplusMikey
Summary: Time is repeating over and over and over again and our poor Mikey's all alone in it. EDIT: Has been made to a multichapter story. Revolves around Mikey in the loops. Currently: Leo is finally Awake and Mikey is all too glad. Leo, on the other hand, (or should I say LeoS) couldn't be more confused.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT Loop**

**Woah... This is pretty short as far as my time loop ideas go. I'd just like to say, I own nothing. Not even the idea for time loops.**

**The basic summary of time loops is that the name is pretty self explanatory. Time is broken (it's way more complicated than that, this is just the simple version) and so time is repeating over and over and over again at certain points for certain individuals.**

**In my mind, Mikey would TOTALLY be a great Anchor. They are always looping so that the loops stay as stable as they can possibly be with time broken. Now, some loops are very weird. As in, the normal pattern of those closest to the Anchor start looping early on doesn't happen. In the TMNT loop, Mikey's been looping for probably over two thousand loops by this point. My favorite part of the time loops is that evil villains pretty much always end up reformed. Most just realize there's no point in taking over the world when all your hard work isn't going to count in a few years once time resets.**

**Shredder was the first other looper, and as soon as he stopped being evil and became sane again (after several dozen loops of a very experienced Mikey kicking his tin can rear) him and Mikey are pretty good pals. Not like best friends or anything, but they're alone in the loops together. You take your friends where you can. There are a few other loopers... but they don't come into this little oneshot. **

**It is very unlikely that I will continue this, just so you know. But if you ask and I feel up to it at some point I guess I can drag myself together and make another.**

* * *

><p>The lair was quiet and peaceful, just the same as it was any other day.<p>

Michelangelo was relaxing on the couch with a stack of comic books. Leonardo was meditating in his room. Raphael was tuning his motorcycle up for a race he and Casey had planned. Donatello was in his lab doing only he understood what. Splinter was in his dojo doing whatever he did in his spare time.

Perfectly normal.

What _wasn't_ normal was when the silence was broken by a long and harsh stream of curses, many in different languages and a few were... the names of trees? Leo and Splinter both were about ready to figure out what Raphael thought he was doing yelling like that, until they realized a very crucial detail...

It wasn't Raph.

"What's going on?" The purple banded turtle poked his head out of his lab with a confused look(and a slight blush, he'd never heard ANYONE use words so... inventive).

"Raphael?" Splinter was out of his dojo already, giving a murderous glance at the door to the garage.

"Hey, it ain't me." Raph opened up the door and wiped the grease off his hands with a scowl. Leo came out a second later, coming to a conclusion.

"Mikey?"

By the time the four looked over at the couch, the cursing had stopped and comic books were fluttering to the ground.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo Hamato, Anchor, pounded his head against a wall.<p>

"Stupid stupid stupid! UGH!" He groaned and clutched at his now aching skull. "Okay, _that_ was stupid."

He looked around the rooftop he had instinctively headed towards, absentmindedly remembering to send out a mental ping in case any other loopers were around. Not that were many, even when they were all looping.

And not once had his family ever looped, not even one of them.

Heck, by this point he'd be completely ecstatic if one of them started looping and had a full blown breakdown! He was sick and _tired_ of being in such a lonely loop Kami dang it!

"Well well, Michelangelo, what a _surprise!_" Mikey looked up completely at ease as a familiar armored figure came out of the shadows. Not like he didn't know he was there, he was the Anchor. And a ninja. Ninja Anchors were never surprised. Ever.

"Ha Shredhead, you look a little lost! Awake on the wrong side of the throne this morning?" He teased mockingly, putting a specific stress on a particular word.

"Indeed, I find myself in need of an Anchor this bland loop." Shredder relaxed and the threatening tone of voice disappeared, code phrase received and responded to.

"Bland? Really?" He didn't even twitch as the heavily armored warrior walked forwards and leaned against the wall right next to him. "Dude, I'd _take_ bland right now. Heck, I'd taken _Eiken_ right now if I could."

"Bad loop?" While Shredder was definitely evil in baseline, and had taken a LONG time until he'd STOPPED being evil, once he'd gotten over the whole evil insanity mwahaha take over the world destroy things mindset he was pretty decent.

The normally happy turtle sent him a glare Raph would have been proud of. The thought of his brother sent his mood reeling again. "Bad loop my _shell_, remember those weird variants where me and my brothers are evil and you're the good guy and you work with Master Splinter to fight us with the backing of the foot clan and all that craziness?"

Even beneath the mask, Mikey could see him flinch. "Yes, yes indeed. That variant pops up far too often for my taste."

"It was worse." Michelangelo deadpanned as the other looper took off his helmet just so he could stare at the turtle with wide eyes.

"Really."

"Really."

"May I ask what sent you out here to our meeting spot so early in the loop? I technically shouldn't even be in America yet, since I Awoke as soon as I crashed in Japan this loop I decided to bring things together in a... _nicer_ situation."

"I kind of Awoke in the lair right after dying... when I was killed by my brothers." Mikey sighed. "I kinda freaked..."

"I don't blame you, such a situation would be far from pleasant." Oroku Saki nodded sympathetically. "Dying is never something I wish to relive, much less by the hand of those I trust."

"I don't even want to think about that twisted loop..." Mikey whined, sliding to the ground with his shell against the wall.

"How about this, have a vacation loop. I'll find... some way to pass off your disappearance as my influence without making it seem as if I killed you. That was your family does not feel completely terrible."

"That's... not a bad idea. Mention something about, 'imprisoning the ones you love', 'kay? I'm gonna go do something... maybe screw around with the turtleverses..." He shrugged noncommittally. "Something stupid that makes me completely forget what just happened me for the past fifteen years from my perspective."

"Ah yes, a good idea." Saki nodded. "I shall see you hopefully at some point?"

"Sure." Mikey shrugged again, eyes slightly glazing.

"I think you had better hurry up with the forgetting..." He murmured as he settled his helmet back on and began settling plans in his head.

"Yeah, good idea." Mikey's eyes were still glazed.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know with this, it just came to my while I was starting my Halloween costume. But if you guys like the idea of time loops check out my Fairy Tail story Looping Fairies! :D It's actually a lot larger collection of oneshots and it's really hilarious. X3 And if you're an MLP fan or like dragons, check out MLP Loops and Dragon Loops by Saphroneth. Holy crow those stories are amazing. Seriously, check them out. :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT Loop**

**The only reason I'm updating this is because I was bored, needed a break from packing and schoolwork, and did NOT want to focus on an actual plotline right now. I haven't even spellchecked this, just fyi. **

* * *

><p>Mikey Awoke and immediately knew something was off.<p>

"Dudes, get your shells off."

"Hey, you're the heaviest shell-ton!"

"Shell-ton? Really?"

"Everyone just shut up for a sec."

All the Mikey's stopped when the oldest spoke. You didn't tick off Prime!Mikey unless you had a death wish, the poor turtle had the suckiest loop. Therefore, he tended to be more violent.

"Right, so crossover loop, variant, or turtleverse mixup?" 2003!Mikey asked. While they all had their own separate loops, they ended up sharing a loop via 'turtleverse' more often than not.

2012!Mikey took out a purple bandana with orange on the ends and switched his orange mask out for it. That done and in his 'Donnie' persona, he pulled out a T-Tablet and started checking readings.

With the number of times the Mikeys had all been their own versions of their brothers they'd all developed more or less minor split personality disorders. The usual way they dealt with sorting out the four different personalities was by way of masks, though keeping a little orange on the mask to still be themselves. The only turtle who used a different method was Prime!Mikey, since his loop didn't originally have color. He just switched back and forth between weapons.

1990!Mikey followed his squarer self and switched bandanas before helping. The others (Prime!Mikey, 1980!Mikey, 2003!Mikey, and 2007!Mikey) gathered together and talked over a few things that they'd missed through the loops.

Eventually the 1990! and 2012! Mikeys came back with some news.

"Good news, not anything bad." 2012!Mikey said as he switched bandanas back to full orange.

"Bad news, not anything good." 1990!Mikey decided staying in his Donnie person would be more helpful for explaining.

"What do you mean dudes?" 2007!Mikey asked in confusion.

The two looked at each other.

"New turtleverse."

All the Mikeys groaned and facepalmed simultaneously.

"You're kidding right?" 1980!Mikey chuckled nervously.

"Which means I'm not gonna be the youngest in the Mikey Council now!" 2012!Mikey fistpumped. While he was ancient by other standards he was still the most recent Mikey.

"Dude, that's NOT good. Who _knows_ what this loop is like!" 2003!Mikey groaned.

"Why don't we go see?" 1980!Mikey suggested.

1990!Mikey immediately started into a Don style rant. "How? It'll take a while to figure out if it's similar to any other loop map wise, much less technologically, and then we'd have to try and find out if the lair is in the same area, then-"

"How about we just follow them?" 1980!Mikey pointed to a rooftop a few blocks away where a few shadows were quickly jumping by.

They all blinked.

"Turtle Luck, it never gets any less confusing." 2003!Mikey summed up everything with a shrug as they stared at the area baffled.

A few others shrugged too and then they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Most of the Mikeys were snickering at the way the 1980! and 2012! Mikeys were sulking.

After six different loops, there was finally a version of them that was not short in any meaning of the word. That of course meant that 1980! and 2012! Mikey (being the absolute shortest) were absolutely tiny compared to these gigantic versions of them. (Prime!Mikey counted too, but he didn't particularly care so it wasn't funny enough to laugh at.)

1990!Mikey (still in Donnie mode) had also said they were pretty much genetically superior and the turtle version of Captain America's supersoldier serum.

They had _all _found that one funny.

* * *

><p><em>Even later...<em>

"Hello? Who's there? Awesome ninja turtle here, I can totally kick your butt!" The massive Mikey said with _way_ too much enthusiasm.

"Mikey, shut up!" Their version of Raph growled.

"Show yourself!" The giant Leo demanded as the much larger mutant turtles backed up into a circle around a girl who apparently was this loop's April.

"I can't get any read on anyone, there's something blocking my scanners!" Their Donnie looked around frantically(and slightly annoyed). 2012!Mikey thought that all Donnies should have glasses from seeing this one, he looked completely natural with them.

There was a snicker from the shadows. "Dude, my brainiac mode has had WAY more practice than you."

"...Did that sound like a Mikey snicker to you?" Raph frowned.

"Hey!" The loop's original complained. All the looping Mikeys smiled in nostalgia at the resounding smack. In any turtleverse, Raph always hit Mikey whenever he was being stupid. Which meant not many of them got hit anymore, since they obviously learned a few things.

"Not the point. The point is, ZIP!"

And with that code word all Mikeys except the loop's original fled through the shadows with the ease of lifetimes of being skilled ninja.

* * *

><p><em>Even more laterer...<em>

"It's them again!" Leo suddenly stopped in the middle of their patrol.

It had been a few weeks since that odd... thing... moment... on the rooftops and crime had dropped at a scary rate. Leo had been worried they were dangerous, though none of the other really shared his fears.

All he knew was that he was currently clearly feeling their signature in the astral plane. Which meant these people were Masters, because only Masters could really sense the astral plane in the first place much less broadcast their signature so broadly.

"Nice! You're not half bad!" They whipped around to see.. another turtle.

"What?!" Immediately Donnie whipped out one of his gadgets and started running scans.

"Dude, at least ask first! I don't really care, but it's only polite you know!" He grinned. "We prevented your scanners from working the first time cuz we still weren't too sure what was going on around and about."

"Guys... My scanners are registering him as Mikey." All turtles were now openly staring in disbelief.

"Well duh, my name _is_ Michelangelo! I have a few other title in there and back but I don't think you want to hear those... Anyways!" He rambled as he ignored the baffled looks. "Long story short, ever heard of time loops?"

Donnie stared at him in utter amazement. "You don't mean-"

"Uh-huh. Michelangelo Hamato, Anchor to the 2007 Turtle Loop at your service!" He gave a mocking salute. "You know, that's actually nice. I don't have to explain anything for once."

"Yes you do!" Another voice called.

"Shut up Ninety Mikey!" he shot back without even pausing. "Dang it, now I actually have to. Alright kiddies, lets sit down for story time!" He plopped down on the roof, completely oblivious to the four turtles around him not understanding anything about what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>The next loop, 2007 verse...<em>

92007!)Mikey Awoke and grinned. The last loop had been entirely too fun as they tested out the new Anchor's skills and let him know everything he would know about the loops in general.

The looks on his brother's faces when he told them that yes, he'd really been repeating life around three hundred times now, was priceless.

Then Mikey had a whole new reason to grin as he caught sight of Leo entering right on schedule. Usually he'd be asleep, but his Awakening point was whenever Leo came home most of the time so he'd gotten used to waking up exactly as he Awoke.

There was interest when Leo seemed confused about something, but Mikey ignored it and happily glomped his brother.

Later Mikey burst into ecstatic tears when he caught Leo discreetly asking Don about stone monsters popping up.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAY! Okay, so if this is confusing the explanation is that all the MikeyAnchors end up in the new 2014 Bayverse movie. :) They meet the Mikey there, who is also an Anchor... (albeit a newbie) **

**My theory is that so far none of the brothers except other loop versions of Mikey have Awoken. But if theyd' bother connecting things, all of, say, the versions of the Shredder woke up one after the other before any other character could. And now that all the Mikeys are finally looping...**

**There is now time for the other brothers to start. :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that most time loop stories are humor. I intend for mine to be, but at the same time I want to have this series of stories focus mainly on the more serious side of things. Just to let you guys know what I'm going for.**

**Thank you 10th Squad 3rd Seat for reviewing the first and second chapters!**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT Loop 3 (note: 2012 verse)<strong>

Mikey woke up to the sound of snoring. Not Awoke, just woke. The loop had been active for a few weeks and had been fairly boring so far. He was considering messing with his (NonAwake) brothers just to feel less bored out of his shell.

Looking to his left, he was slightly surprised to see his oldest brother curled up on the couch with him where he'd fallen asleep. Leo twitched, as if sensing his look, and burrowed his head deeper into the mattress of the old couch.

Mikey grinned as he had an _awesome_ idea.

A few minutes later, Leo yelped and jumped up from the couch soaking wet. He tried to shake the water off a bit as he stared with narrowed eyes at his younger brother.

"Mikey," He blinked and hesitated slightly when he accidentally said it too low pitched.

"Uh, yeah Leo?" Mikey ventured.

"Run."

Mikey, keeping in character with how he was expected to act this early in a loop, screamed and followed the 'suggestion' his brother was kind enough to give him. Leo bolted after him angrily and was soon chasing him willy nilly around the lair.

Now, the cheerful Anchor was _more_ than capable of labeling the cheesy chases he often coaxed his brothers into (alliterativeness was amazingly awesome, in Mikey's Anchor acres of awe inspiring amount of experience). Right about now he expected an early time frame chase, pre-Shredder at the most. However THIS chase was more like a _post-Krang Invasion_ chase, which at the very earliest (not counting heavy variants) only happened post-Shredder.

Mikey slid to a stop and whirled around, surprising Leo into stopping at his abruptness. He stared hard at his oldest brother with a seriously contemplative expression.

"Dude, are you Awake?"

Leo blinked. "What?"

"Are you Awake," He repeated slowly. "Time loops, dude. Did you all of a sudden find yourself in the past?"

"You too?" Leo blurted out in a relieved tone. "I thought I was going cra-OOMPH!" He was cut off by his energetic little brother giving him a flying tackle.

"You're actually _Awake!_ I mean, I know the other mes said a few of their Leos were Waking up but I wasn't sure when YOU would and _holy shell on fire_, dude, cuz you have NO IDEA how shelling boring it is with just me and a few villains looping!" Mikey babbled as he let Leo go and dragged him over to his room. "Come on dude, I gotta give you the multiverse talk and if Donnie hears it he's gonna go nuts the same way he does every other time he's heard it."

Mikey closed the door behind them and used a flick of wandless magic from Hogwarts (Gred and Forge were awesome and Gryffindor ruled) to seal the room so that nobody could hear inside.

"Wait, what?" Leo only caught the tail end of everything with the speed Mikey had gone. "Multiverse talk?"

"Okay, so, the basics without going into Don Mode are that there's this big tree, right? The big tree is Yggdrasil, world tree and all that, though really it would be better to call it the universe tree. Every 'branch' of the tree is a universe. A long time ago, as in, you don't even want to _know_ how long ago, the tree was broken. So all the universes are stuck in time loops until the 'moderators' can fix the whole thing. Time loops pretty much explain themselves, time is stuck repeating itself over and over and _over_. Sometimes there are crossover loops between branches and loops, and sometimes there are Variant loops where things go differently then the first time, which is called the baseline."

Leo stared at him. "So… what you said earlier… is it only you and me? You've been… 'looping' for a while now?"

"Yyyyeahhh…. I'm an Anchor, it means I keep the loop all stable and make sure it keeps going. If I'm not Awake, then the loop doesn't exist. OR there's a guest Anchor from another loop. And, well… I've kinda been looping for, like, a _loooong_ time…" Mikey shuffled his feet and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"How long?" Leo asked carefully. Mikey could feel how his Leo persona would react, not to mention he _knew_ his brother. He knew that Leo could easily guess that there was a large difference between them now.

"Maybe… maybe I lost count a few thousand loops ago… And I lost count at 34 thousand…" Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. When Leo immediately moved in to hug him, he embraced him back with a slight sob.

"It's okay Mikey, I'm here… You aren't alone, not anymore…"

Leo held him and for a long while all Mikey could think of was how he wasn't just the goofy, surprise filled Anchor of the loop with crazy ratios for Awakening. He wasn't just the practically immortal being who held enough power to control _or_ destroy anything he felt like if he ever went evil. He wasn't just the mutant ninja turtle who lived more lives than anyone could ever dream of and learned things from worlds beyond what anyone would ever believe.

He was also the youngest teenager of four sons and a single father who had raised them by hand. He was the lonely, lost kid who for thousands of years only wanted his brothers to _remember_.

* * *

><p>2012!Leo blinked and stared awkwardly at the group of turtles.<p>

The group of turtles blinked and stared just as awkwardly.

"How do the Mikeys do it?" 2003!Leo muttered.

"I think it's just cause they're Mikey," 1980!Leo laughed. 2003!Leo groaned, he remembered this guy…

Prime!Leo gave them all slightly confused looks. "I think we should all talk about the main issue here. With the Mikeys and their 'Council of Mikeys' my brother, Prime!Mikey, is in charge by default because he's the one most experienced and takes things at least more seriously than the others. But we're all technically the leaders, so…" He trailed off.

"Uh, no offense," 2012!Leo spoke up quietly. "But I don't think you should be, at least not in most situations. From what I've heard your loop is pretty dark, and in our loops decisions that make sense in yours wouldn't be very…"

"Morally sound?" 1990!Leo suggested.

"I think it should be him," 2003!Leo pointed to 2007!Leo, who'd so far been silent. "After all, he's the only one who reached Master in baseline."

"I think… square Leo was onto something." 2007!Leo smirked slightly at the protest from 2012!Leo. "The one in charge could vary, depending on the loop and situation."

"But how would we know when who would be in charge?" 1980!Leo objected.

"For one, the turtleverse we happen to be in at the moment. Say if we were in your verse," He nodded to 1990!Leo. "You'd be in charge because you know more about your loop. But if the situation were to change so that, say, _he_ knew more about the situation," He nodded at 2012!Leo. "_He'd_ take lead until things were back to a time where another would be better suited to the position."

"I think it's a good idea," Prime!Leo nodded in satisfaction. "Though it'll definitely be a learn as we go process."

"Wait a second," 1990!Leo frowned in confusion. "Isn't there supposed to be one more of us?"

"My Mikey said he'd Awoken only a few loops ago and it would be better if he took some time to get used to the loops before meeting so many other versions of himself." 2007!Leo explained.

"That makes sense, I already feel like I'm about to be dizzy!" 1980!Leo laughed. At the blank looks and raised eyebrows he tried explaining. "You see, because I'm seeing double..? No? Not a good one?"

"Not a good one." Prime!Leo deadpanned.

"Aw man…" 1980!Leo grumbled. "I thought it was a good joke…"

"I know what you mean," 2012!Leo whispered to him. "I feel the same way all the time. I thought it was kinda funny too," 1980!Leo grinned at him.

"I fell like this is the start of a beautifully green friendship," He put his arm around the chunkier Leo's shoulder.

"I hope it is, it would really say something if I couldn't get along with myself." 2012!Leo grinned back a little as the shorter Leo burst out laughing.

The (admittingly older) Leos rolled their eyes but couldn't help but grin at the sight of the two already getting along.


End file.
